


[ Manobero ]迟归

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 到底在等什么呢，金海成有点期待又有点害怕。空气中隐约的酒气，好像把他也熏得有点醉了。





	[ Manobero ]迟归

**Author's Note:**

> Mano/Libero，斜线有意义。  
ooc/全是bug/逻辑不通  
自走三轮车，请注意避雷。  
我这人真的很糟糕。对不起。

金海成点击按钮，结束了长达七个小时的直播。

他并没有像chat劝说的那样关掉电脑去睡觉。训练室十分安静，只有他自己的电脑还亮着，金海成随便找了一个哈瓦那练枪房进去，选择了半藏，在刚刚开始的混战中并不是很认真地射着箭。

到底在等什么呢，他自己也不是很清楚。被不知道哪个黑百合一枪爆头之后他叹了口气，抬起手刨了刨有些乱蓬蓬的头发，不得不承认他的注意力其实早就放在了门口——他连耳机都早就摘下来了。

站在原地的半藏转了个身，一发爆头之后立刻被别人收掉。金海成无聊地来回推着耳机的音量键，转头看了看空荡荡的训练室，再转回头的时候他的视线瞟过了自己的chat——那上面居然在刷着一片片问号。

金海成迷惑地看了看自己开着的直播，他不是已经将它关掉了吗？或许是他按下鼠标的时候没有注意，直播在被他停止之后居然又一次开启了。

幸好他只是在这里瞎射箭。金海成暗暗松了口气，连忙拿起耳机扣上一半，被巨大的游戏声音震得缩了缩脖子。他不好意思地笑了笑，小声对着观众解释了现在的状况，在练枪房里的操作也认真了许多。正要说再见的时候他忽然僵住了，被他操控的半藏径直跃进了井里，chat的问号数量不减反增。

他的椅背上多了一份重量。有人站在了他的身后。

空气中浮着淡淡的酒气。金海成僵在那里，连按下空格重生都不记得了。每一秒钟都几乎被拉长了几十倍，时间长得几乎让金海成产生了一点尴尬——

直到他的身后传来了一声轻笑，一只手从后方伸过来，替他按下了重生键。

金海成忽然活了过来。

「我要下播了，各位再见。下次什么时候播？不知道……」

再三确认直播已经停止的金海成开始关闭各种窗口。他能感觉到背后的视线，那视线像火一样烧得他坐立不安。obs，浏览器，discord，到要关掉守望先锋的时候，金东奎的手再一次伸了过来，阻止了他关闭的动作，接着摘下了他歪斜地挂在头上的耳机。

「哥，不回房间吗？」金海成抬起头茫然地问，问完之后忽然意识到自己问出了怎么样的一个问题，耳朵尖立刻就红了。

「不是还没打到分数吗？继续打啊，我等着你。」

金东奎听起来悠闲而轻松，听起来完全没有想偏，这下反而显得是金海成自己在瞎想了。金海成的脸更红了，手忙脚乱地重新点开了练枪房。

到底在等什么呢，金海成有点期待又有点害怕。

空气中隐约的酒气，好像把他也熏得有点醉了。

-

金海成是个好孩子。

无论是队友还是教练，朋友还是粉丝，在对于金海成的评价里，永远会有这样一条。

——只是大概谁也不会想得到，他这个被说成是纽约唯一的天使的人，会在洛杉矶凌晨三点的训练室里被抱坐在自己队里主T选手的腿间，还正艰难地在游戏里练着枪法。

金海成有些混乱地想。

金东奎坐在他的椅子上，将他整个拢在怀里。他的身形比金东奎小一圈，这样就完全陷在了金东奎的怀抱中。金东奎的手环着他的腰，有一下没一下地摸着他的腹部，金海成的心脏也随着他的动作，忽上忽下地越跳越急。

他的耳机被金东奎摘掉了，他听不见游戏里的声音，只是机械地重复着射箭、按空格的动作，神智被耳侧带着酒味的灼热呼吸占了个完全。

金东奎忽然咬住了他的耳朵。

金海成发出了小声的惊呼，整个人无法抑制地一抖。金东奎笑出了声，充满兴味地蹭着他的头发小声叫他。

「怎么了？海成？」金东奎亲昵地问。「还在玩游戏呢，这么分心会被打掉的。」

话是这么问着，金东奎的手却轻巧地挑开了金海成的T恤下摆，带着些下流的意味揉捏起了金海成肚子上的软肉。

金海成可怜兮兮地往金东奎身上缩了缩。他收回放在键盘上的手，将金东奎的手按在了自己的肚子上，然而这样一来，金东奎手上的热度就更烫得他心里发慌。他努力地在金东奎的制约下偏过头，没有出声，目光有些湿漉漉的，恳求的意味却越来越浓了——然而金东奎不为所动，用空闲的右手轻柔却不容拒绝地将他的头扳正，贴着他的耳朵，含着笑意说话了。

「干什么呢，海成啊，练枪的分数不是还没达到吗？练习可不能偷懒…」

他十分轻松地就挣脱了金海成那只没有力气的左手，轻松到让他觉得金海成可能根本没想阻拦他。金海成在他怀里缩成一团，一只右手倒是还执着地握着鼠标，金东奎低下头去触碰他露出来的脖颈，舌尖顺着跳动的血管向下，再慢慢地吻住，发出小小的水渍声响。他的手没了阻碍之后已经逐渐移动到了金海成的胸口，轻柔地抚摸捻揉，感受着金海成在他手下渐渐柔软起来，从喉咙里发出小而压抑的喘息声。

像被捕食者按住了的小动物。

「心跳得怎么这么快？……」金东奎明知故问。

他硬起来的下身隔着运动裤顶着金海成，后者虽然早就感觉到了，却还是乖乖坐在原地不动，即使现在被金东奎撩拨得浑身发烫，也没有闪躲开一点点。他这份乖巧在平日里很容易招得大家喜欢，放在性事上，除了让金东奎更加怜爱他之外，反而助长了金东奎逗弄他的欲望。

「没……没，哥，在训练室里……」

金海成磕磕绊绊的话音被金东奎挑开他裤带的手掐断了，只剩下断续的呜咽。金东奎蹭了蹭他的头顶，金海成随即听话地抬起头来和他接吻，他记得金东奎教过他的每一件事，还讨好地咬了咬金东奎的下唇。

金海成伸手揪住了金东奎肩膀上的衣料。

屏幕里的半藏站在只剩下几个人的练枪房里，朝天射出一箭，终于再也没有动作了。 

-

冰冷的桌面被金海成的体温浸得温热了起来。

金海成微微地发着抖。他坐在自己的桌子上，裤子松松垮垮地落下去一截。方才金东奎撩起了他的T恤要他自己咬着，他也就乖乖地咬住了卷上来的衣服，偶尔被金东奎作弄得小小地哼出声来，又像是怕衣服落下去一样仰起脖子向上扯一扯，仿佛是毫无保留地将自己裸露出来的部分交给金东奎来掌控。他垂下来的睫毛带着一点湿润，目光漫无目的地四处游移，掠过其他人的位置，掠过垃圾桶里不知道谁留下的空饮料罐，始终不敢停留在正在他身上作乱的金东奎那里。

金东奎在他的腹部吮出了一小块红痕。

如果这时候有人进来的话，会被吓到吧？金海成想。无论是有人……有人敢在训练室做这种事，还是做样的事的主角是他和金东奎，偏偏他的位置又靠近门口——金东奎进来的时候关门了吗？ 

心脏猛地悬起又落下，这样的变化幅度，金海成觉得金东奎即使隔着他的胸腔也完全能感觉到。他从喉咙里发出了一声有些尖锐的气音，这声音又被衣服闷闷地堵在了嘴里，他侧过头向一边看，一片朦胧的视野里，练习室的门关得好好的。

「你很在意在练习室里啊，海成？」金东奎问。

他直起身子，随意地将金海成的椅子向后踢了踢，一只手撑在了金海成身边，贴近了金海成。金海成抬起头，那张熟悉的脸上还是笑着的，只是相处的久了，他很轻易地就能从那笑容里，分辨出一些不一样的意味来。

「海成……说是在练习，其实你为什么这么晚不睡呢。」金东奎小声说，顺着金海成发热的皮肤一路向上摩挲。「还问我不回房间吗……其实你也想的，不是吗？」

金东奎笑了。他摸索着握住金海成的手，向上伸去，手把手地取下了金海成嘴里卷成团的衣服。金海成顺从地张开了咬得发酸的牙关，收获了来自金东奎的奖励般的亲吻。

「做得好。」

金东奎扣住了金海成的腰，将那件被咬出了口水印子的T恤剥掉了。

「好孩子。」

他含着笑意，加重了声音叫道。

-

水獭是一种叫声娇滴滴、仿佛在撒娇的动物。

金东奎选择用水獭来形容金海成，这件事本身就引起了粉丝的热烈反响。金海成对这件事接受度良好，收到粉丝寄来的水獭衣服也开开心心地穿在身上。只是金东奎曾经在无意中看见过粉丝的讨论——她们说水獭这种动物非常爱撒娇，并且据此展开了一些奇怪的联想。

毕竟，金海成这种稳重的好孩子，怎么看都无法跟撒娇怪搭上边。

金东奎坐在金海成的椅子上，恢复成了那个从背后圈着金海成的姿势。起初他叫金海成自己动，金海成依样照做，只是头埋得低低的，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇不肯出声，又紧张又有些严肃。这样过了一会之后金东奎欣赏够了他忍着羞耻的样子，按着他的腰向上顶了顶，他几乎立刻就泄掉了所有力气，半趴在桌子上呜咽起来。那声音一旦发出来就再也停不下来，随着金东奎的动作断断续续的，低低地飘散在练习室里，像是被猛兽咬住喉咙的小兽。

他们其实很少从背后做——金海成觉得太深了。但是或许是金东奎确实说中了，今天他自己也想要——所以金东奎叫他自己坐下来的时候，他一点异议都没有。

所以事情发展到这一步，金海成其实有足够的心理准备了。只是心理准备不足以抹消掉过分的快感，金海成呼吸都打着颤，被金东奎掐住的腰瑟瑟地发着抖，张着嘴艰难地喘着气，一边被情事烧得大脑一片糊涂，一边用仅剩的一点清明，担心着会不会有人突然进来。

金东奎低下头去亲吻他的背。湿润的唇舌舔舐过同样潮湿的皮肤，最后停留在他支起的肩胛骨上打转，金海成抖得更厉害了，整个上半身几乎都软塌下去。金东奎在金海成的肩膀上留下了一串印记，依旧不觉得满足，他伸出一条胳膊，托着金海成的下巴将他的脸微微抬起来，问他：「舒服吗？」

金海成胡乱地点头又摇头，汗湿了的头发随着被撞击的节奏扫在金东奎的手指上，又凉又痒。

「我觉得你应该把键盘之类的先推走……否则要弄脏了。」

金东奎恶趣味地说。金海成咬着嘴唇，胡乱地将手边的东西推走，鼠标垫滑走的时候撞到了他放在一边的杯子，空杯丁零当啷地摔到地上滚远了。

幸好金海成的脸已经很红了——但是他仍然为此感觉到了羞耻。他转过头去寻找金东奎的视线，一边连气息都喘不匀地叫着哥，一边恳切地瞄着金东奎的方向，希望能早一点得到解脱。

「好孩子……」

金东奎拍了拍他的脸，紧接着一把托起他，重重地顶撞起来。

金海成伸出手去，甚至没有意识到自己紧紧地抓住了金东奎。他的腿发着软，连呼吸都要忘记，被重而深的撞击顶得眼泪都要出来了。等到再能发出声音的时候，他好像连灵魂也暂时高高地飘了起来，练习室里流散着近似于啜泣的声音，血液好像撞得他耳朵里轰隆作响，他这样过了一小会，才知道之前的声音来自他自己。

他从汹涌而来的快感中逐渐平复，意识到自己被金东奎抱回在了椅子上。金东奎刚刚从他的身体中抽离，正怜爱地亲吻着他的头顶。

「缓过来了？」

金东奎带着笑意轻轻地问。金海成侧过身去帮他纾解，金东奎看着他用仍然有些发抖的手认真地动作，最后有些使坏地将精液蹭在了他的身上。

当然好孩子金海成暂时并不会和他计较。他靠在金东奎胸前，金东奎还没有平复的呼吸在他耳边一声声响着——他几乎要觉得这有些宁静，让他有点想睡觉了。然而今天他所做的出格的事又一件件在他眼前回放，即使做都已经做了，也还是挡不住后涌起来的羞耻。

金海成动了。他撑着发软的身子，艰难地在金东奎身上转了个身——还将来自金东奎的东西蹭回到了金东奎身上。终于和金东奎面对面的时候他盯着金东奎看了一小会，接着把有些汗湿了的脑袋埋到了金东奎的脖颈间，蹭了蹭，闻着金东奎身上若有若无的酒味，低低地咕哝了一声。

「……冷。」

金东奎抱住了他。

-

「海成怎么没精神呢？虽然昨天好像播到很晚……」朴忠烈看着来倒咖啡的金海成，越过人群关心地问。

金海成掩饰地揉了揉一头乱毛，拉了拉身上的水獭T恤，还没想好要怎么解释，身后的郑然官已经自顾自地说话了：「海成肯定没有精神，昨天东奎哥喝酒了，估计又抱着海成磨蹭个没完。」

「也是，你们两个人喝醉酒了就老是去缠着人家……」

朴忠烈晃悠着走远了。金海成在郑然官高呼自己已经没有再那么做过了的声音里端起杯子，十分僵硬地转了个身，金东奎将椅子转了过来，笑嘻嘻地看着他，对他道了个歉。

「昨天对不起啊，海成。」

郑然官瞎附和着一起道歉。金海成藏在头发里的耳朵尖通红通红的，站在金东奎的椅子边上，胡乱应付过了看上去十分关心他的郑然官。他瞪着金东奎，也不知道自己到底能在大庭广众之下说些什么，最后反而开始躲闪起了金东奎的目光。

「……哥下次别那么晚回来了。」

他憋了半天憋出一句话，说话的时候差点没咬了舌头。

金东奎笑出了声。金海成的手就搭在他的椅背上，他伸手过去，轻轻捏了捏金海成柔软温热的掌心。

-end-


End file.
